


I Like You Begging… Do It Again

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, biting kink, girl on top, mirror kink, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You had been dancing round Dean for year. When you get invited to a wedding, things finally seem to go your way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Like You Begging… Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @spnquotebingo on Tumblr

Being a female hunter wasn’t easy. 

Being a female hunter that hung out with the Winchesters was less easy. 

Partially because there were the lovely ass holes who thought that girls couldn’t be hunters and so you had to deal with that on the occasions you ran into other hunters. Mostly though, it was because Sam and Dean were absolutely gorgeous hunks of men. 

But Dean… Dean was sex on two legs and the number of times you had thought about having him bend you or crawling on top of him and fucking into oblivion was kind of embarrassing if you were being entirely honest. 

The thing was, you’re pretty sure Dean’s, at the very least, attracted to you as well. You’ve heard the way he’s had to clear his throat. You’ve seen him subtly adjust himself but for some reason, he’s never actually done anything. He’s never actually acted on it. 

Today, however, your goal was to get him under and/or on top of you. Thankfully you had managed to get invited to a wedding as a thank you for saving a couple from a pair of vamps. 

And you were allowed a plus one. 

Better yet Dean had agreed to come as that plus one. 

It meant that you were able to get all dolled up, a vastly rare occasion in your world, which meant that you would get to dress up and you would get to see Dean in a suit. Even if the two of you didn’t end up in bed together, it was a sight you were sure you’d use to come repeatedly. 

You had decided to wear an emerald green dress that had a simple spaghetti top with a slight V-neck, just enough that it accentuated your breasts beautifully before the soft material falls around your waist, a slit up to your upper thigh on one side. Your hair was styled and you’d wear your favorite pair of heels. 

All in all, you felt divine when you wore the dress and figured that an extra boost of confidence would help with actually making a move on Dean. 

Dean had even gotten you guys a room at a hotel instead of a motel. The place was nice, a beautiful room with oak walls and a soft, luxurious carpet that felt like heaven on your feet. 

There were a couple of mirrors placed throughout the room, they blended in seamlessly with their surroundings. Between the two queen beds was a beautiful floor to ceiling mirror that covered both beds. The mirror was such a central part of the room that that little nightstand you were so used to separating the two beds… that was missing. 

Grabbing your heels from your bag you sit on the bed and lean over to buckle your heels. 

As you’re buckling the straps you hear a low groan and look up to see Dean staring at you and you can’t help the bite your lip. Dean’s wearing a navy tux that, surprisingly, seems to be well fitted to his body. A slightly lighter blue shirt and a black tie, loose around his neck.

He hadn’t shaved and was sporting a wonderful stubble that made you wonder what it would feel like, scratching against your thighs.

“Well don’t you look absolutely gorgeous, Sweetheart,” Dean tells you as you watch his eyes rove over your body. 

Internally, you can’t help but to preen at the comment but externally, you try and play it coy, smirking at him you make your way over and tie his tie before you coyly tell him, “Get’s your hopes up, Winchester.”

Dean merely raised an eyebrow at you before he pulled you close to him, his arm snug around your waist. Your forearms landed on his chest and you watched as he leaned in towards you and for a moment and you’re sure that he’s gonna kiss you before he moves his lips towards your ear, “Every single time Gorgeous.”

There was a knock on the door and a males voice announced, “The Ranfield wedding will be starting shortly.”

Swallowing hard you take a step away from Deans and the way that his fingertips travel along your sides makes you have to bite back a whimper. Apparently, it’s not quite enough because you can see Dean lick his lips before he tells you, “Oh Sweetheart I am going to absolutely wreck you tonight.”

Your mouth fell open at his boldness and you began to flounder but Dean simply brought his hand up and closed your mouth as he smiled. His other hand slipped inside the slit of your dress, his hand gripping your thigh tightly, “Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t want this.”

The only thing you could do was nod softly. After all, there was no point in denying it. But… you had made a promise so all you could do was whisper against his lips, “We have a wedding to attend first.”

When Dean simply groaned you couldn’t help but chuckle before you told leaned in and kissed him softly, “Just think of it as anticipation.” 

“Well fuck Sweetheart,” Dean answers, and a moment later he offers you his arm. 

A few hours later. 

You and Dean are on your way back to the hotel room. The two of you have been kissing and tugging at each other. As soon as the two of you step into the room, however, as soon as you walk in he’s tugging on your hand, pulling you towards him and you end up firm against his chest.

His hands squeeze your hips tightly and you can’t he;p but to main as you lean your head back on his shoulder, your eyes closing at the sensation of him. The entire night had been spent with the two of you eyeing each other, knowing what was to come. 

A hand snaked down your dress and through the slip, directly to your soaked core.

“Shit Sweetheart… are you not wearing anything?” Dean asked you as he dragged two fingers across your soaked pussy, a whispered “Fuck Dean…” from your lips. 

“So fucking wet, Sweetheart,” you hear him growl at you, nipping at your earlobe and then your neck. 

The sting makes your eyes close in satisfaction and Dean pulls back from you, twisting you around in his arms so that your chest to chest. You can see that the pupils of his eyes are blown and the gorgeous green you love so much is just a sliver at the edges. 

Dean’s fingers came up to the straps of dress and slowly pulled them so that they were falling off your shoulders. 

His lips move to kiss your shoulder, nibbling along the edges of your skin. He continues this as he moved the straps down your body, eventually letting the dress fall completely off your shoulders and you’re there standing in front of Dean completely naked. 

Dean takes a few steps forward and the two of you make your way into the room. Stepping back from Dean you’re goal is to tease him for a few minutes but you see an idea forming in his head. 

“Dean?” you questioned him. 

“I wanna try something Sweetheart,” he tells you. Raising an eyebrow at him when he doesn’t say anything, you motion for him to continue. Dean’s eyes flick behind you. 

Turning around, you’re reminded of the large mirror that’s between the two beds. You move to glance of your shoulder at him but Dean’s wrapping his arms around you, leg nuzzles between yours and he kicks your legs wide open. 

Moving so that he’s standing in front of you, you move to look at him. Dean must feel your gaze because he clicks his tongue at you and looks up, “Nuh-uh Sweetheart, look in the mirror.”

Your eyes flip to the mirror and you can’t help but smirk at the sight of him on his knees in front of you. You can feel his eyes raking over your exposed flesh and Dean slowly lifts your leg, forcing you to balance on the other, and kisses from your knee up to your thigh, as he moves your leg over his shoulder. 

You watch as Dean’s head leans in towards you and you can feel his warm breath before his mouth attaches to you pusy, pulling a gasp from your lips and you can feel any semblance of balance you may have had give out. Your hands immediately reach out so that you’re gripping onto his shoulders. 

You can feel Dean’s chuckle against your sensitive folds as one of his hands moves so that he’s gripping onto the back of the leg you’re standing on -keeping you steady. 

“Good Sweetheart,” he tells you as he pulls away from you, your juices trailing away from his lips, “You’re absolutely soaked.”

The man licks his lips as he leans in and kisses your mound asking you, “Were you this wet the entire time?”

“Only most of the night,” you tried to play coy but even you could hear the breathiness of your voice. 

“Is that so?” Dean mutters before he moved away from your body slightly, just enough so that you could see yourself in the mirror. You were absolutely glistening, even in the low hotel light. 

All you could do was give him a crooked smile. Dean, put your leg down for a moment before he moved you so that you were standing on the floor, and just as you were about to complain he smacked your ass softly, “Patience.”

Rolling your eyes you stood there and couldn’t help the shift of your legs as you tried to alleviate the ache that had been there since before the wedding started. 

Dean, on the other hand, had taken off the coat and vest, discarding his tie and grabbed the small office chair that every hotel room seemed to have. 

Sitting on the chair he motioned for you to sit in his lap. 

Following his instructions, you planted yourself in his lap and Dean moved your legs so that they were on the outside of his, leaving you on full display. 

“I want you to watch yourself, Sweetheart,” he murmured softly against your ear. 

Heart pounding, you found that all you could do was nod your head. Dean moved your head so you were staring at the mirror and his eyes locked with yours for a moment before a movement caught your attention. 

Glancing down, you watched Dean’s rough fingers come down on your clit. The feeling was intense and you were sure that the fact that you could see him in the mirror merely amplified the feeling. 

Dean tapped against your clit a few times causing you to moan as you tried not to wriggle in his lap. 

You were so mesmerized by the sight in front of you that when he, without warning, moved his fingers away from your clit and inserted two fingers into your soaking entrance you couldn’t help the gasping moan that escaped you and you instantly arched so your hips welcomed him eagerly. 

“So fucking tight,” you heard him whisper in your ear and you felt yourself bite your lips as you closed your eyes at the wonderful sensation. 

“Ah ah ah,” he tells you, his hand pulling out of you as he slaps your pussy, “Keep your eyes open. I want you to see how that beautiful pussy takes my fingers… Soon you’re gonna be taking my cock.”

You whimper as his fingers return to you and he begins to pump in and out of you. It’s a steady pace but as soon as you think you’re figuring it out, Dean changes tactics. He begins to fuck into you with shallow thrusts of his fingers that are quick and remind you of your own exploration of your body but his fingers are so much larger than you that you feel obstinately full. 

It’s simultaneously not enough and so much. Your hands came up to play with your breasts, pulling and squeezing your nipples. 

Dean must have gotten distracted with the sight because you feel his fingers stop. Whining you turn to try and look at Dean, you can feel his breath on your skin and all you can do is beg him, “Dean please…”

You had felt Dean getting harder beneath you. From the moment you had sat on his lap, you had felt him twitch against your ass but those words… the desperate need in your voice must have sent something new through him because he was now rock hard against your ass.

“Dean…” you whimper and you’re rewarded by his fingers inside you again. The sight is, unsurprisingly, erotic and he keeps at it, pushing you closer to your orgasm as his name falls form your lips in a desperate chant. 

“Dean..” you beg him, the next words falling past your lips without conscious permission “need you in me.” 

Dean’s sharp intake breath makes you feel bold and you slowly, intentionally, and sensually rotate your hips against his. His groan is enough to make you smile and you slowly get up from him. 

At his sound of protest, you chuckle softly and bend over in front of him, leaving your dfkjasdfjd completely on display for him. As soon as he moves towards you, however, you turn around and put a hand on his chest. 

“You’ve got too much clothes on Winchester,” you tell him as you begin to tug at his shirt. It takes him no time at all to help you. He’s shucking off his shirt and his pants. Leaving him standing in front of you in all of his beautiful glory. 

“I still wanna watch you,” he tells you as he leans in and kisses you roughly, his hands gripping onto either side of your face. 

Nodding slightly, you allowed him to lead you back to the way that you were earlier. This time, however, instead of there being any fabric between your bodies you were skin on skin as you straddled him. 

You tried to sink down on him directly but, Dean, of course, had a slightly different idea. He held you tight so that you couldn’t sink down on him completely. 

Instead, he used the tip of his cock to simply tease you. Dragging it through your folds slowly, almost torturously. 

He would lower you down ever so slightly, just barely penetrating you before lifting you up and repeating the process, driving you to the edge. 

You whimpered as your hips began to rock of their own accord and you watched, in the mirror, as you could physically see the way that you covered him more. 

Dean continued down this path until you were literally trying to push your hips down to take him completely, “Dean please… need you…”

“Ohhh, **I like you begging** ,” Dean groans, his voice thick as he pulls you towards him with his free splayed across your abdomen, “ **Do it again.** ”

“Fuck me, Dean!” you screamed, the scream turning into a moan as he did just as you asked and you watched as he pulled you down on his perfect cock. 

“Fuck,” Dean moaned in your ear and you felt him press his forehead against your shoulder, “I need you to ride me, Sweetheart.”

Nodding your head, you start to move against him. Lifting your body up and down on his thick length. As you moved you felt him tighten his grip on your hips, at some point it became a pleasurable sting and Dean was lifting his hips in tandem with yours, getting deeper and deeper than you thought would have been possible. 

“Fuck Dean,” you whimpered.

“You look so beautiful, spread out on my cock like this,” Dean whispers into your ear as the hand on your abdomen moves down and his fingers begin to play with your clit as the other moves upwards and removes your own hand, cupping your breast squeezing it tightly before he takes your nipple between his two fingers and rolls them forcing you to clench around him. 

You watched yourself and Dean in the mirror and the sight in front of you was absolutely incredible. It made you slow down fur just a moment and Dean picked up the pace beneath you. You watched as he basically bounced you on his thick cock. 

The movement, along with his hands on your breasts and your clit, was almost too much but then Dean began to nip along your neck and shoulder, making you moan like a wanton whore. 

“Dean…” you whimpered, “I’m so close.”

Your hands moved up to Dean’s hair but he nipped at one of your arms, “I want to see you, Sweetheart.”

Focusing you looked up at the mirror and found that Dean’s eyes were on you and there was a dangerous smirk on his face. 

Without warning, Dean began thrusting up into you faster and harder than he had before. Your legs began to shake and you felt them failing beneath you. You knew you were moaning and you were getting louder but you didn’t care. 

Not only was this all of your dreams come true but the look on Deans face… the look of pure bliss was worth the whole damn world knowing you’d been fucked five ways to Sunday. 

Swollen lips and beautiful green eyes as his cock pistoned in and out of you at an unforgiving pace. 

“Come on baby, “ he encouraged you, “ Wanna see you come all over my cock.” 

Just a few more thrusts and Dean bit into your neck, pushing you over the edge and you felt yourself snap - your orgasm washing over you.

You opened your eyes just in time to see Dean reach his own orgasm, grunting as he held you tight to him, emptying himself in you. 

The two of you sat in that chair for a few minutes, just watching each other through the mirror, your breathing heavy in the room. 

Eventually, Dean breaks the silence as he wraps you up in both arms, “God I knew it was gonna be good, but I didn’t know it was gonna be that good. I would’ve fucked you years ago if I had known.” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his words and merely shook your head. “Well, it took you long enough. I take it we’ll be doing this again then?”

“Oh every chance we get, Sweetheart,” he tells you as he stands up, disconnecting from you. 

There’s a small, disappointed moan that slips past your lips at the loss of him but he simply laughs softly. Pulling you with him to the bed he tells you, ”Give me five minutes and we can go again. And by the way…” he waits until you make a sound that you’re paying attention, “ I think you need to wear that shade of green all the time.” 

Chuckling softly you nod your head, finding words hard to form currently and you nuzzle up next to the man. 


End file.
